Host Club Hook Up
by Blondest Blondie of Them All
Summary: Please R&R, this summary and title aren't very good, but please give it a shot. Haruhi and Hikaru have feelings for each other, but what does that mean? they don't know what these feelings are! Let alone how to deal with them!
1. Special Day

"Haurhi!" Tamaki yelled as soon as Haruhi opened the door to Music room 3.

"Hi Sempi," Haruhi said as she dodged Tamaki's hug. Honey-Sempi waved from where he and Mori-Sempi were eating cake.

"Hi Haru-Chan!" said the small 17-year-old. Mori-Sempi nodded in Haruhi's direction.

"Hello Honey-Sempi. Hello Mori-Sempi. Enjoying your cake Honey?" Haruhi asked as she made her way across the vast room to where the two were sitting.

"Oh, yes! It seems extra delicious today!" Honey replied enthusiastically through a mouthful of chocolate pound cake.

"That's because it's a special day for one of our guests," said Kyoya as he walked over, his notebook stashed under his arm, "A Miss Aiko Mitsu is turning 17. We are having a special cake in her honor. In other words DON'T EAT IT!"

Honey looked at his cake guiltily.

"Morning Haruhi!" The twins, Kauro and Hikaru sang together as they through their arms around Haruhi.

"Morning," Haruhi replied shaking them off, "What are we doing for role play today?"

"Nothing," answered Kyoya, "since it is a guest's birthday we are going as we are."

"Oh, okay," said Haruhi.

"Hello my dear. Don't you look lovely today…" Tamaki was greeting the first guests. The Ouran High School Host Club was officially open for business!

Haruhi sighed and went to greet her guests whom all thought she was a boy.

"Hello, how are you today?" she asked politely showing her guests to their seats. As they sat down the girls eminently started fawning over Haruhi.

Haruhi looked over at the twins. They were laughing with their guests in the only way the twins can. Haruhi found her eyes being drawn to Hikaru. He felt Haruhi's eyes on him and looked over, their gaze met. They stared at each other, lost in their own world.

"Haruhi, what are you staring as?" one of Haruhi's guests asked, braking the spell cast on the two.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Now where were we?" Haruhi said, returning to the conversation. Though her cheeks were pick. She looked over at Hikaru and found that he, too, was blushing.


	2. Haruhi's Dairy

_Dear Dairy,_

_Something strange happened today. It started out like a normal day but… _

_I'll just tell you: So, there we were doing our normal thing for the Host Club. I look over at the twins and they're laughing. Then Hikaru looks over and we just stare at each other. Then when I look away I'm BLUSHING! And Hikaru is too! What does that mean? It's times like these I wish Mom were here. I wish I could talk to her about his and see what she thinks. No way can I talk to Dad! Just the other day her tried convincing me to join the convent! Ugh! My back's sore from scrubbing the floor on my hands and knees. And I still have to do my homework. Ugh! I'm going to be so tired tomorrow!_

_-Haruhi_


	3. Trapped in The Pantry

Just another day at the Host Club. Haruhi was cleaning up after the last guest had left.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey-Sempi called.

"Yeah, what is it Sempi?" Haruhi asked.

"Can you go get some more cake out of the pantry?" Honey requested, batting his eyes.

"Sure," Haruhi said, while she turned to go get the requested sweets.

"Hikaru, why don't you go help her," Kauro suggested, winking at Honey. But neither Hikaru nor Haruhi saw this exchange. Haruhi had frozen in her tracks as she waited for hiker's answer.

"Um, well, okay," Hikaru sputtered suddenly nervous.

Haruhi waited for him to catch up. Once her had they walked in silence. Hikaru opens the pantry door for Haruhi to enter.

"Thank y- whoa," Haruhi said as she fell. Hikaru also lost his balance and feel into the pantry, right on top of Haruhi. The door closed and they heard it lock.

You see, they didn't really fall they were pushed by a certain red-haired twin and cake loving lolita type.

"I'm sorry Haruhi," Hikaru said getting up quickly and offering Haruhi a hand.

"It's okay," Haruhi replied. You couldn't tell in the dark room. But they were both blushing.

The only light coming from under the locked door and the light switch on the wall in the hallway, as in not in the small dark room they were trapped in. This meant they were left in the dark.

After Hikaru help Haruhi up they continue to hold hands. They look at each other, or at least each other's silo wets. Hikaru slowly bends down to kiss Haruhi. Just as their lips are about to meet….

"HARUHI! HARUHI! Oh, were is Daddy's little girl?" Tamaki shouted. The two froze, listening.

"Kauro! Honey! Where's Haruhi!"

"Locked in the pantry with Hika-Chan," Honey replied sweetly.

"Honey! You weren't supposed to tell him that!" Kauro whined.

"WHAT!" Tamaki shreaked and ran over to the pantry.

"Keys!" He commanded. Kauro guiltily handed them over to his boss. Tamaki opened the door and took in the scene in a glance.

"You! Get away from me precious daughter! You, you hoodlum!" Tamaki yelled grabbing Haruhi as he stormed out. Haruhi looked back at Hikaru apologetically.

**I hope you guys like the story so far! Yeah, in this one Haruhi keeps a dairy. I just figured it would help show her feelings on things. Well, thanks SOOOOOOOO much for reading, and please don't forget to review!**


	4. Haruhi's Dairy 2

_Dear Diary,_

_Hikaru almost kissed me today! Honey-Sempi and Kauro lock Hikaru and I in the pantry (but Tamaki-Sempi interrupted us, great timing Sempi). My heart was thrumming in my chest so hard and so loudly. Every time Hikaru touched me it felt like an electric current current was running through our bodies. Does this mean I like Hikaru? Well, he __**IS**__ cute, but does that mean __**I**__ have a crush on __**HIM**__! I did want him to kiss me but… oh, I don't know! I've never really liked anyone before. I wish Mom was here!_

_-Haruhi_


	5. MoriSempi's Advice

"Bye Dad!" Haruhi called as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and took off for school.

"Bye Honey! Stay safe! And don't let any of those boys take advantage of you!" her Dad called after her. Haruhi sighed and shut the door shaking her head, "My father," she mumbled.

_I wonder if I'll see Hikaru today?_ she wondered which was stupid because the twins were in her class and in the host club so the only way for her not to see Hikaru was if he wasn't there. As she continued on her way she replayed yesterday in the pantry and pondered yet again what these feelings she felt for Hikaru meant.

She couldn't concentrate on the lecture her teacher was giving, not with Hikaru sitting so close. She was breathing hard and her heart was so, so loud in her cheast she thought the whole class could hear it.

She put her head down, giving up on trying to stay focused. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"Hey, Haruhi. Are you okay?" Hikaru whispered. Haruhi nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Um, okay," Hikaru said, taking his hand away and looking embarrassed.

"Hikaru! Haruhi! Is there something you would like to share with the class!" the teacher, Ms. Taji, asked. The class snickered and Kauro looked at the two in alarm.

"No Ms. Taji," the whispers said together.

"Then please pay least attention to each other and more attention to my lecture." Again the class snickered and Kauro continued staring.

"What?" Hikaru asked his twin after the teacher's back was turned. Kauro looked away sadly. Hikaru shook his head and looked back at the bored. Haruhi, confused by the exchange, found it even harder to concentrate now with another thing to take up her mind. Lucky for her, the bell rang.

Haruhi hurried to the host club because she was late. She had hidden in the bathroom trying to get up her courage to go (as well as come up with reasons other than Hikaru for why she was so nervous). That had taken longer than expected and now she was late.

She opened the door to see that she was just in time.

"Haruhi! Why are you late?" Tamaki asked, jumping out of his emo corner.

"Um, I had other things to do," Haruhi said hurriedly.

"You couldn't have done them later?" the upset blond asked.

"Uh, they were important," Haruhi answered trying to brush past Tamaki.

"More important than the Host Club!" Tamaki sulked back to his corner, but Haruhi was no longer paying attention. She was scaning the room for a certain 'someone'. She saw Honey-Sempi eating cake and Mori-Sempi standing over him protectively. She glanced at Tamaki in his corner and her eyes passed over Kyoya typing furiously, but gracefully, on his laptop. Finally, her eyes fell on the pair of redheads she was looking for going through the role poly trunk.

"You should tell him if you like him," Mori-Sempi said coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, Sempi! You scared me!" Haruhi jumped, surprised, and totally avoiding the statement.

Mori-Sempi looked at Haruhi, "He likes you too you know. Anyone who pays attention can see that."

Haruhi stared then shook her head and gave in, "You think?" she asked turning back to look at Hikaru.

Mori-Sempi nodded and stood by Haruhi as she thought about what he had said.


	6. Kaoru's Advice

"Dude, don't look now, but Haruhi is staring at you," Kauro said while picking through the role play outfits. Hikaru didn't look, he knew better than to doubt Kauro. He sighed.

"You alright?" Kauro asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," though he wasn't. It was strange, he usually told his twin everything, but he had edited yesterday's pantry adventure and he hadn't said a word about his odd feelings for Haruhi. However, Kauro knew his twin better than that a knew something was up. Actually, he knew exactly what was up.

_I almost kissed her!_ Hikaru thought, recalling the pantry.

"HELLOOOOO! Earth to Hikaru!" Kauro called, snapping his fingers in front of his red-haired partner.

"Huh? What? Did you say something?" Hikaru asked, coming out of his daydream.

"Yeah, I asked if we should try a Naruto role play today," Kauro said holding up an orange jump-suit and repeating his question.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Hikaru replied, obviously not interested. Kauro sighed and put down the costume.

"You should just tell her!" Kauro snapped, annoyed.

"Tell who what?" Hikaru responded brilliantly.

"You should tell **HARUHI** that you **LIKE** her," Kauro said while rolling his eyes.

"WHAT! I don't-" Hikaru started, but his brother gave him that _so-not-buying-it_ look.

Hikaru thought.

_Huh? __**DO**__ I like Haruhi? _he asked himself, _I guess, I mean, I did try to kiss her. Hmmm. _


	7. Realization

**Hello to all, and thank you for being so patient as I have over a year to update. -_- sorry about that, heehee. Anyways, let he story continue! And please don't forget to review!**

It was business as usual at the host club, but Haruhi couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about what Mori-Sempi had said, _'you should just tell him you like him.' _ His words hunted her.

"Haruhi, you are very distant today. Is something wrong?" asked one of the girl-gone-guy's guests asked.

"Oh, no, Mary. I'm fine," Haruhi said, trying hard to focus.

"Haruhi, what is it?" asked another guest.

"You can tell us," said the 3rd guest, concern filling her voice.

"It's nothing. I just- I really like this gu- ah- person, and I don't know if they like me back," Haruhi realized she spoke the truth. She did like Hikaru! But now what?

"Oh, Haruhi likes someone!" The girls started squealing. 

"Lucky girl!"

"How cute!"

"Who is it?"

"OMG, yeah Haruhi who is it?"

"Yeah, who?"

"Who? Who?"

"I can't tell you," Haruhi replied with a blush, casting a nervous glance over at Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins where laughing and seemed to be as jubilant as usual.

The girls gasp.

"Maybe it's one of us!" one cries, "I like you Haruhi!"

"Me, too!"

"I like you, too!"

"So do I, Haruhi. So do I!"

Haruhi chuckles nervously, and rubs the back of her head. "Ah, sorry ladies, but it isn't any of you. Though you are all very beautiful."

This seemed to satisfy them and they continue to gossip and giggle and gush over Haruhi.


	8. Haruhi's Dairy 3

_Dear Diary,_

_ Mori-Sempi said something very interesting today. And it made me realize that I like Hikaru! I have no clue what to do now though. _

…

_Hikaru just texted me! He wants to meet up at the mall! I have to find something to wear! Wait, did I really just write that! What am I becoming!_

_-Haruhi_


End file.
